New Generation
by Talies Fire
Summary: 2 years have past since BEGA was defeated. now Tyson and his friends must help both Amy and Jo through their new problems. will Tyson beat Soren the dragon of souls? or will Soren defeat him.
1. Fears and Friends

A New Generation

2 long years had passed since BEGA had lost, yet Amy still wondered if she'd ever feel safe in the world of beyblading. Amy was 17 now and she had shoulder length black hair, she was average weight and was also average height. She wore black pants that had a large slit up the side . She also had a white top on with a navy blue vest over it. On her right arm was a pouch that contained her beyblade, while her launcher was attached to her left side. She peered out the window with her soft blue eyes and sighed. The former G-revolution team had come with her to her family's large cabin and had planned on staying there for a while.

Amy closed her eyes leaning against the window. Kai had brought his sister Jo with him so Amy wouldn't be the only girl. Jo was a pain in the butt but everyone could tell she liked Rei...well Rei didn't know. She wore a red top with a cut in one of the sleeves, she also wears blue jeans which have many black belts on it. Jo's bangs were red while the rest of her hair was brown and she had blue eyes. Jo also hated beyblading against Kai since they were so evenly matched.

Jo slowly snuck up behind Amy , and smirked ,

"AMY!" she yelled.

Amy jumped and spun around to face Jo. She watched as Jo broke out laughing and soon fell backwards landing on the ground. Amy frowned for a moment then smirked

" so you want to play it that way ...I'm just going tell Rei your little secret now"Amy threatened.

"No!" Jo yelled and jumped up " I won't do it again just no telling him ok ...not right now I want him to make the first move.."

"Good...now go away.." Amy said in an angry tone and looked back out the window

Jo stood there and soon frowned. Amy had promised her that today they would work on a plain to give Rei a hint that she liked him. She walked over to the table which was upstairs and pulled a chair over to where Amy was and she sat down.

" not leaving till you tell me how to give Rei a hint that I like him.."Jo said.

" ugh I've told you three times! Take a box of chocolate and say something about it then try him to taste it...once you say that you slowly pop it in to his mouth and smile ok...now shooo!" Amy yelled and Jo fell back out of her chair

"Ok ok jeeezzzz!" Jo quickly walked away and started down the steps.

Amy stayed there now alone as she looked out the window once again.

Mean while

Rei walked back and forth near the lake as the guys all watched him. Kai layed on a hill a piece of grass in his mouth, while Tyson and Max were in the water and Dichi wad fishing. Rei continued his pacing back and forth and he looked very worried.

" ummm Rei stop pacing already..and tell us what is going on" Tyson asked and Max nodded.

" its ...just I like one of the girls and I don't know how to show her I like her without having to tell her..." he said

Kai sat up and looked at him and smirked,

" take a chocolate and talk about it ..then slowly pop it in to her mouth.." Kai stood and started back towards the cabin, hoping to get something good to eat. Little did he know that the girl Rei was talking about was actually his very own sister.

" that was a good idea " Dichi said and soon quickly pulled back on his fishing rod.

A fish came flying out of the water and it was hooked on Dichi's line. He smiled and looked at it,

" looks like Tyson lost his bet" Dichi laughed

Tyson sunk down in the water and the other broke out laughing.

Later That Night

Everyone except Amy and Kai had sat by the fire place downstairs. Tyson took out some chocolates and sat there telling some stories. Both Jo and Rei looked at the chocolates , yet Rei was the first to grab one and he smiled.

" hey Jo have you tried this kind? " he asked and Jo nodded

" this ones better here try it" she gently put it in his mouth and smiled.

Rei sat there stunned that Kai's plan had just backfired, and it happened because Jo had done it to him. Max looked at Rei and lightly elbowed his friend .

" good chocolate right Rei?" Max asked

Rei nodded and swallowed the chocolate. Kai came down the stairs and stretched, he stopped and looked at Jo then at Rei. Max looked at Kai then leaned to one side to see if Amy had actually come downstairs, yet there was no sign of her.

" hey Kai...where is Amy?" Max asked

"She was upstairs all day and just went to sleep.." he said and walked over to the fridge.

Everyone was now quiet as they looked towards the stairs. Each one knew that ever since they had arrived she had stayed up there. The group had also been woken up a few times by screams, and Jo had been the one to wake Amy since her room was the closest. Kai had also moved in to the extra room upstairs to keep an eye on her. The silence was soon ended as Amy caught Kai drinking out of the milk carton.

"EWW KAI! USE A GLASS!" she yelled and Kai stopped

He simply stared at her then put the milk back and headed for the stairs. She stood and frowned. Looking back at the other four she smiled then ran to the stairs and started up them now ready for bed. Rei waited until he was sure she was gone, and then he looked at Tyson

" Kai's plan back fired...Jo gave me the chocolate!"

Max quickly shushed him and pointed at the stairs.

" they can hear you if your to loud." he said

" yeah...plus we don't want to wake Amy...she barley sleeps as it is" Tyson added

" and Kai is also really protective of Jo I doubt that he's let you go out with her " Dichi said then stood "I'm going to bed...got a lot of fish to catch tomorrow...night guys"

With that Dichi left heading to his room. Max also stood and walked off leaving Tyson and Rei behind . Rei sighed and stood walking off towards his room.

" night Rei..." Tyson said and looked at the stairs

_I'll wait for a while before I go up to check on her..._ he thought to himself and sighed.

He sat there waiting for a long time yet ne scream was hear. Finally he gave up and walked away heading to his room.

Amy's Dream

She stood there in complete darkness yet beside her were two others. She looked straight ahead and soon noticed a strange creature coming towards them. The creature stopped and emitted a loud roar. Whitish blue objects started to float past them and then the creature attacked. It was so fast that it was a blur to her. Suddenly the person on her right fell to the ground and the creature lunged for the other person. The person on her left launched a beyblade and the creature seemed to be stuck, but that didn't hold it.

It passed the beyblade and attacked the person on the left. As that person fell the creature looked at Amy, but wouldn't attack.

"What are you and why did you attack my friend!" Amy yelled

_return to the past, defeat the light , kill the strong_ a voice said and the creature disappeared

" kill who!" she asked

_The strong , kill the strong , kill him_ the voice said again

"who?" she asked

_Tyson..kill Tyson_

"No way!" she yelled

The creature reappeared and charged her. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

End of Dream

Amy screamed out in the night , but this was different . Everyone rushed quickly in to her room worried, and Kai quickly tried to calm her yet she seemed so terrified. Jo quickly shoved the others out of the room and shut the door behind her . She looked back at it then at the guys.

" ok back to bed...Kai will handle it...stupid dreams.." Jo said

She watched as Tyson, Dichi and Max all started down the steps but Rei stayed behind. He knew that it wasn't right the time but he had to say something to her. Jo looked at him confused and smirked shaking her head.

" listen Kai will take care of it lets just go back to bed" she said

" umm I...Jo...I..." Rei went beat red and looked away then started down the stairs.

Jo walked back to her room and sighed she had hoped that Rei would of said something nice to her but yet, he had said nothing. She walked over to her bed after shutting the door then laid down and slowly fell asleep. A few minutes later Rei sneaked in to the room and sat on the edge of her bed watching her . He smirked and watched her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he couldn't.

While he sat there Kai had been able to calm Amy down. He noticed her beyblade was in her hand and carefully took it trying not to wake her again. He walked over to her desk and set the beyblade down there. He carefully left her room and shut the door. He would then head back downstairs to get some more milk.

Next Mourning

Rei heard the banging of the pan to wake everyone up and he looked at Jo. She was still asleep. He figured he would wake her and he shook her lightly

"Jo ? Get up.." he said and waited yet she wouldn't get up

"Jo wake up, hello?"

He leaned closer and looked at her. Jo reached out and wrapped her arms around him and soon was hugging him like he was a teddy bear. Rei froze and blushed, as he tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let go.

"Jo let go please! Let me go Jo!" he cried out and started to struggle.

"Come on lazy bones get up" Amy said as she slowly opened the door

Amy walked in to the room and noticed Rei. She stopped and stared at him for a moment then shrugged and walked over to Jo's blankets. She pulled them off and Jo slowly woke up.

"Amy...be nice...I'm tired..." Jo complained

"Well I bet Rei's hungry and he can't go anywhere can he..." Amy asked.

Jo looked confused and looked at Rei. She quickly released him and he fell to the ground. He hit it hard and Amy looked at him then turned heading for the door.

" see you guys at breakfast" Amy said and shut the door behind her.

"Rei what are you doing in here!" Jo yelled and Rei looked at her

" I was watching over you...then I tried to wake you" he said in a shaky voice

Jo looked confused and pointed at the door and Rei stood

" wait Jo I'm..."

"Out!" Jo interrupted

"but I can explain..." Rei said

"Get Out I have to get changed!" she yelled

Rei blushed and quickly left her room. He felt so stupid and slowly made his way down the stairs. Jo changed and quickly ran down stairs to see what job she had. As she arrived in the kitchen she looked at the list and sighed as she noticed she had to work with Amy on dish duty. Kai and Tyson were to cook Dichi and Max had already gone fishing and Rei was stuck on garbage duty.

Kai wore a white apron which had _kiss the cook_ on it . He stood by one pan and flipped the pancakes. He didn't really mind cooking since he'd rather have a perfect meal then something Dichi usually cooked. Tyson also wore an apron and it said on it _#1 Dad _. The others sat at the table laughing at Tyson and he growled.

"Stop laughing ! It was the only one left!" he yelled

Jo smirked and sat down beside Rei and waited for her meal. Amy sat by Max and he decided to bring up her dreams.

" Amy...those dreams of yours...what happens.."he asked

She looked at him and then at the table.

" a voice and a creature ...the creature knocks out the two people near me and then the voice comes...each time I say no the creature attacks.." she replied and the others looked at her.

Tyson looked over only to have Kai elbow him and point at the bacon. Kai then walked over to the table and looked at them

" I have 6 pancakes ready who wants some?" he asked

"I want 2 !" Dichi yelled and forked two pancakes

"Hey I want some!" Max yelled and jabbed two with his fork and smirked

"Mine!" Jo said snatching the last two and she smiled

Kai looked at the empty plate and walked back towards the stove before he was stopped by Jo. She read his apron and stood kissing him then hugging him.

"Good big brother!" she said and he frowned pushing her away.

" Jo grow up..." Kai said and walked back over to the stove.

Amy yawned and leaned back in her seat and looked at the ceiling. She hadn't really made a good effort to go outside, nor had she really cared. She was to caught up in that dream that she didn't have time to think about anything else. She wondered why the voice had said Tyson and what the creature was ..but nothing came to mind. To her surprise the dream didn't start over when she had gone back to sleep and it was great. She looked over at Kai and leaned back a little more and looked at his butt. When they were in the van on the way down Jo has told her to compare the guys butts yet she hadn't really gotten to Kai.

Jo looked at Amy and blinked. She lightly kicked her and watched as Amy and her chair went crashing to the ground. Max and Dichi quickly helped her up and she rubbed the back of her head. Jo broke out laughing and everyone looked at her.

" haha very funny Jo." Amy growled and sat back down.

Tyson finally finished the bacon and evenly separated it then handed it out. He set aside some for himself and Kai as well. Kai finished off the last of the pancakes and walked back over handing them out. He finished off by placing the last two on his plate then walked over to the sink and put the pan in it. He walked back over to the table and sat down and started to eat. Many small conversations started up but Kai remained quiet.

When the meal was done Amy ran over the work schedule for the day.

" ok lets see the cooks today as we know are Tyson and Kai..and on outside clean up is Dichi and Rei..hmm" she looked at the inside chores and smirked " main clean up inside is for Max and Jo and I am on shopping for tonight..so if you want something write it down and I'll pick it up"

Tyson took the paper and wrote out a couple of things then passed it around the table. When it finally arrived back at Amy the list was full. She looked at Jo who seemed so desperate to go and she smirked.

" Jo if you finish you jobs can you come with me?" she asked

"YES!" Jo quickly jumped up and stood on her seat. "I'm always willing to help"

Kai looked at her and smirked,

" then you wont mind helping Max right now" he said then leaned back in his chair.

Jo blinked then looked at Max who was looking at Kai. The two stood and started working. Rei stood and walked with Dichi outside while Kai, Tyson and Amy sat there relaxing. Amy was 17 and had her G2. She had driven everyone up here , except for Jo and Kai who had come up in a car that Jo's father had bought for her. Kai had simply been the passenger all the way up since it wasn't his vehicle.

Amy stood and walked up stairs to get changed so she could go once Jo was done. She put on a pair of black pants and a red tube top and looked in the mirror. She would grab her brush and brush her hair then put it up in a neat bun. After putting her socks on she looked at her beyblade equipment and walked over to it. She placed a belt around her waist and then put her beyblade , launcher and other things she might need in the pouches on the belt.

She walked back out of the room after grabbing her purse and a smile came to her face. As she walked back down the steps she heard Tyson and Kai speaking to each other and stopped listening.

" so what do you think made her scream like that? She's never done that before" Tyson said

" I don't know and its none of our business...it was a bad dream I guess." Kai replied.

There was a long pause and finally a soft sigh could be heard. Amy walked down the remaining steps and looked at Kai then Tyson. Tyson looked at her and Kai simply closed his eyes, he knew what was about to happen.

" you really want to know about that don't you..." Amy asked and Tyson looked at her confused.

" I already told you guys about it...but I left out some things...the main part that scared me was the voice..." she said and took a seat at the table.

" what did it say?" Kai asked

" kill him... destroy the life kill the strong..at first I didn't understand so I asked and it said Tyson..kill Tyson.." she looked over at Tyson who was really lost now.

" m-me ? Why me?" he asked and Kai looked at him.

" maybe because you're the person who's defeated almost everyone who has gone up against you" Kai replied

" I don't know..but the creature looked so familiar to me.." Amy added

" lets leave it at that..no more talk about this dream...oh Amy try leaving your beyblades on your desk ...they could hurt you if your not careful." Kai said

Amy nodded and looked out the window that she sat near. She watched Rei and Dichi and noticed them talking and laughing out there. She then realized that she was suppose to actually go out side to shop. She hadn't remembered seeing that on the list before and blinked confused, but she didn't ask. She figured they all wanted her to go do something fun for once. Jo came running back in to the kitchen followed by Max who laughed.

" done can we go?" Jo asked and Kai shook his head.

" why not!" asked Jo now angry

" you have a little bit of dirt on your face..." he replied and looked at her.

Jo sighed and rushed upstairs to clean up. They waited a while until she returned and then the two girls stood up and headed for the door. As they reached it they were stopped by Kai's voice.

" hey were out of milk! Someone drank it all!" he yelled out

Both girls held back their laughter knowing Kai had been drinking the milk and always seemed to complain when there was none left. The two left the cabin and headed for Jo's car. She ran to the drivers side and hoped in while Amy sat on the passengers side. She leaned back in her seat and sighed a sigh of relief. Jo quickly pulled off and headed for the closest town hoping to make it there in record time.

Rei watched as the car left and he sighed. He had wanted to tell joe he liked her yet he didn't know how to. Dichi caught Rei's pathetic look and knocked the rake out from under him, causing the poor former white tiger to tumble to the ground.

" ow..." Rei yelped and sat up

" why don't you just tell her ...of do something" he said

" I can't I've tried..nothings worked" Rei complained and stood back up.

" then ask Tyson when we go back to the lake...he should know something.." Dichi suggested

Rei thought about it then nodded. He looked back at Dichi and tackled him , both of them were sent flying and landed in a pile of leafs that they had just raked up. Neither of them complained but instead broke out laughing again .

Max had stretched and soon heard the phone ring. He looked at it confused and started to wonder who would be calling them here. Leaning back in his seat he reached back and grabbed the phone picking it up on its second ring.

" hello you've reached the G-Revolution Cabin resort , this is Max speaking how may I help you ?" he asked joking around.

"_Hi Maxie is Amy there? This is Grandma ..well her Grandmother"_ said the voice on the other end.

" oh hi..no she's not her you just missed her sorry I'll tell her to call you back if you want." Max replied and both Kai and Tyson looked at him.

"_No that is alright..just wanted to check up on you guy ..oh my cake is done I have to go..bye Maxie..."_ the phone was hung up and Max blinked and hung up the phone.

" who was it?" Tyson asked and Max looked at him

" Amy's Grandmother." he answered

" did she want anything?" Kai asked

" to check up on us that was all" Max said

The two nodded and waited for a long time before they started to talk again.

Later that night.

The cool night air seemed refreshing to Amy as she stood , on the roof looking out towards the lake. No one except Kai had found out about the secret door that led up her , but she didn't really mind that. Listening she heard someone coming up the stairs and she looked over to see Kai . A small smile came to her face and she watched him.

"Mind if I join you for a while?" he asked and stood beside her.

" sure...why did you come here?" she asked

" no real reason...but to let you know your grandmother checked up on us after you left." He replied.

Amy nodded and looked at the stars. She hadn't seen her grandma in a while and was a bit worried. Kai looked at her then at the sky. They soon heard the laughter of the guys coming back from to lake and Amy looked down to see the shaded figures running towards the cabin. She turned and walked towards the stairs then looked back at Kai.

"Hurry up..I heard that Tyson wanted to play truth or dare.." Amy said


	2. Troubles of love

" I'm coming...but I'm not going to play" he replied

Both of them walked together and soon started down the final set of stairs. They met up with the others and Kai sat down on a chair, Amy sitting on the floor beside him. Tyson brought some chips in to the room, while Max and Dichi carried in the drinks. Jo sat down near Amy and she looked over at Rei. Tyson sat down and smirked.

" ok lets begin...I choose...Amy" Tyson said

" what?" she asked

" Truth or Dare?"

She sat there thinking. She knew that by saying dare she would be stuck doing something she didn't want to do. So truth looked like the only option.

" Truth..." she replied

" ok...do you love Kai?" he asked

" oh yes I love Kai..oh speaking of loving Kai I also Love Rei" Amy joked and the others laughed.

" ok ...fine..." Tyson said annoying

It was now Amy's turn to pick and her eyes fell on Rei . She smirked and leaned back slightly. Rei looked at her and she could tell how nervous he was, so she changed her target.

" ok lets see...I choose ...Dichi Truth or Dare?" she asked

" uhhh..Dare!" he replied

Amy smirked thinking of many things she could make him do. She kept her eyes on him and came up with a great one. She stood and walked in to the kitchen and took out some ketchup, mustard, milk and also a bit of pickle juice and then she mixed it together in a glass. She walked back over to Dichi and held out the cup to him.

" drink All of this..." she said with an evil smirk

" fine" he said and grabbed the glass.

Everyone watched Dichi as he slowly started to drink it. They all noticed his disgusted look and Amy tried to hold back her laughter. Dichi soon finished it and quickly ran for the washroom. Max and Tyson who had been eating and drinking pop while Dichi was doing his dare , soon found them selves also feeling a little sick. They all waited for Dichi to return and Amy broke out laughing. Kai looked at her and then at the others as the game soon continued.

" I choose Tyson ...Truth or Dare" Dichi said still feeling a little sick.

"Truth..." Tyson quickly said.

" oh come on...fine...do you like Jo? You know in the love kind of way?" He asked

" nope..." Tyson replied then looked at Rei

"Truth or Dare buddy" he said

" Dare" Rei said in a shaky voice.

Amy had slowly stopped laughing and looked at Rei. Tyson said his dare and everyone except Amy and Tyson froze. Tyson had dared Rei to kiss Jo and hold it for 10 seconds. Everyone in the cabin knew of Kai's problem with people liking his sister and Amy looked at him. Rei followed along with his dare and moved closer to Jo. Jo blinked and blushed lightly as their lips met and her eyes then widened .

Kai was about to get up and stop them when Amy sat on him keeping him on the chair .Rei held the kiss for 10 seconds then moved back. Both of their faces were red and Tyson congratulated Rei. Amy sat there and looked back at Kai. She moved off of him and sat on the arm on the chair and listened to the others as the game continued. By the end of the night Tyson and Dichi had both gotten sick and all because of Amy's dares.

Tyson, Max, Rei and Dichi all said good night and left for their rooms. Jo had also stood and left a few minutes later leaving Amy and Kai alone. Amy had still been sitting on the arm rest of the chair and she looked at Kai who was now leaning back on his seat. She went to stand then stopped and looked at Kai.

" hey you ok?" she asked a little worried

" yeah...I guess its just that ...Jo might not be under my control anymore...how can I protect her?" he asked

" Kai she might be your sister ...but she's not little anymore.." Amy replied..

"I know ...I can still worry about her can't I? " he asked.

Amy hugged him and sighed.

" hey nothing wrong with that...just don't stop her from falling in love ok?"

Amy slid off the seat and looked back at him. She wished him a good night and walked up the stairs heading to her room. Kai remained on the seat thinking about what Amy had said and he sighed. He didn't want to loose Jo to some guy..to him Jo was still and would always be his little sister . Kai stood and walked upstairs, he had skipped drinking the milk tonight and decided to think about what he could do to protect Jo.

Next Morning 

Everyone had woken up quickly as Amy banged a pot with a large spoon. As almost all of them made their way downstairs they saw Amy standing there , plates of food already. Kai looked at them then at Amy. Everyone knew that Kai liked having his job , which was cooking , and they also knew he didn't seem so happy.

"Ok the schedule is now changed Rei and Jo are yard work... Dichi and Max have inside and Tyson has the shopping part... Kai and myself are to cook."

There were some complaints and then everyone settled down to eat. Amy noticed that one plate was left untouched and she sighed heading for the stairs. She hated having to wake Jo up every mourning and she hated being the only one who knew how to wake her. As she walked in to Jo's room she found the girl curled up under her blankets. Amy made her way over and grabbed the soft fuzzy sheets and gave them a quick and hard tug causing the blankets to come off of Jo.

Amy watched as her friend slowly tried to grab for the blankets . Jo slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking at Amy.

" ...g...ive me my blankets..." yawned Jo

" nope today is the yard work day for you _and_ Rei" Amy said with a somewhat evil smile.

Jo blinked and watched as Amy left the room taking Jo's blankets with her. Frowning she quickly changed and walked down to the kitchen. Once there she started to eat and yawned once more. She was so tired and didn't feel like doing anything. She looked out the window and her eyes widened . The yard that had been cleaned from leaves was now full of them.

Rei stood and looked back at Jo wondering if she was ready to start yet. He noticed her shock look and walked out to get started. Rei was caught by the cool breeze and soon sighed. He was thinking about the kiss and he knew he liked it... but he didn't know if Jo had liked it. His heart would be destroyed if he found out she didn't like it, yet he didn't know what else to do. Slowly he pulled some leaves in to a pile with his rake then looked at the now bare trees.

" hey Rei your suppose to wait for me" Jo said as she ran over holding a rake " why'd you leave so fast?"


	3. Feelings shown

Rei simply shrugged and looked at the sky then at the ground and soon got to work raking up the leaves. Jo sighed and started to rake as well. As they continued ,the pile seemed to grow. They stopped after a while and Jo fell down in to the pile and looked at the sky. Rei soon joined her as he fell in to the leaves and laughed lightly.

" I feel like a kid right now " he said softly and looked at her blushing lightly, her would reach for her hand.

Their hands met and he blushed even more. Jo blinked and looked over at him. She didn't really get what he was doing but soon it made sense to her. Rei moved closer and soon their lips met. Jo's eyes widened and Rei quickly stopped pulling away.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" he said and quickly got up helping her out of the leaves " please forgive me j..."

He was cut off as Jo kiss him and also placed her arms around him. He stayed there frozen for a while then slowly closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and blushed even more.

_I finally think that I can ask her ...I'm ready_ Rei thought to himself.

Kai watched the two from the kitchen window and sighed softly. Amy also looked out at the two. She hugged Kai and smirked ,

" she's grown up...and so has Rei" Amy said and looked at Kai " you don't have to worry anymore.."

" I guess your right...but I can still hurt Rei if he hurts Jo" Kai continued to watch the too and noticed that Rei was now talking to Jo . " I wonder what he's saying..."

Amy looked at Rei and did her best to read his lips . When she figured it out she laughed and Kai looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked

" he just asked her out she's been waiting so long for that!" Amy continued to laugh and soon was hit with some soap that Kai threw at her.

She stood there confused for a second then picked up a cup which sat in the rise area of the sink. It was filled with hot water but she did care, she dumped it on him and laughed before quickly moving away from him as he tried to throw water at her. Their small fight lasted a while until Amy gave up. Kai was soaked and he took off his top then walked towards the steps. Amy watched him then heard a loud crash in one of the bed rooms.

She sat down on a chair and listened as Tyson and Dichi started to argue. She then heard a knock on the door and Kai came down the stairs buttoning up his shirt as he walked towards the door. Once there he opened it only to be tackled by Rath. Tala followed in behind her and looked at the two who were now on the ground.

Reanu ,who was also know as Rath to her friends, was Tala's girlfriend and was 17 years old. She had brown shoulder length hair with red and blonde highlights, she also wore a red Tuque. She had cornflower blue eyes that were heavily eye lined. Rath usually wore a yellow t-shirt , red pants and black boots. On her right hand she had red and black fingerless gloves and on her left wrist she had black bracelets.

Amy knew that Rath was almost like Jo when it came to their attitudes. She shrugged and leaned back looking at Kai and soon heard three other loud voices.

"DOG PILE!" yelled Max, Tyson, and Dichi in unison.

The 3 jumped on Rath and Kai and a small fight started as Kai tried to get away. Tala walked past them and in to the dining room where Amy sat. Amy had know Tala since the first BBA tournament, she had been good friends with him and had cheered him on until she met Kai. Tala had also been the first person who had seen her bit beast Soren.

" hello again Amy..its nice to see you again" He said and smiled

" hey Tala...yeah its nice to see you without bandages and machines hooked up to you..." she joked and he smirked

"yeah I like being able to move...good thing BEGA is gone." he looked back at Rath " well I thought we could come up here and visit maybe stay for a few days...if you don't mind."

" sure..Rath can have Kai's room...and I guess you could share the room with her" Amy replied.

Tala nodded then looked out the door and in to the back yard. He noticed Rei and Jo hugging each other and blinked. Amy looked at the two and then at the group near the front door.

" I take it Jo found someone she likes...what about you? Have you told Kai yet?" Tala asked and looked at Rath.

" I can't...there are to many people around..." she sighed and looked at Kai.

Tala thought and smirked. He walked towards the back door and Amy turned watching him. Tala walked out and over to Rei and Jo, they both stopped what they were doing and smiled. Amy watched this confused and then noticed they were coming back inside. No one said a thing to her as they passed. She continued to watch and soon noticed that they were heading for the dog pile area.

" ok Jo...you grab Kai, Rei grab Tyson and Max , I got Rath and Dichi." Tala said and they obeyed.

When everyone was separated Kai moved away and frowned at the group that had attacked him. Rath smiled and the others laughed.

" ok who wants to go to the movies?" Tala asked

Everyone cheered except for Amy and Kai. Tala had spoken with Rath then divided the group so they could fit in to the vehicles. Jo was going to drive Rei, Max and herself to the theatre while Tala took Rath, Tyson, Dichi and himself there. Everyone had soon left and Kai looked over at Amy who was now leaning back in her chair looking at the ceiling.

_I finally have time alone with her _Kai thought to himself and smirked

" Amy go have a relaxing bath we have some freedom now...no sense wasting it." he said and walked in to the kitchen.

Amy looked towards the kitchen and stood walking up the stairs. She figured he was right and hoped that she would figure out a way to tell him how she felt. Kai stood in the kitchen and searched through the drawers until he found a cook book. Flipping through it he found a recipe for making romantic dinners.

Kai cooked while Amy relaxed in the bathtub. She looked at the ceiling while the hot water continued to pour in to the tub. Amy didn't like really cold water so she used a lot of hot water to relax. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_How do I say it...' Kai I really like you... hi Kai I just wanted to say I like you a lot... _She sighed and opened her eyes_ this is useless.._

She stayed in the tub for a while then left and went to her room to change. When she was

done changing she looked in the mirror and sighed

" I'm going to tell him...I'm not going to mess up"

Amy walked back down stairs to smell something good. As she walked in to the dining room she noticed a candle burning on the table and two plates were set out. She looked to see the lights were dim and she could hear soft music playing in the kitchen.

"Kai?" she walked towards the kitchen and was stopped by his voice

" I'm in her but don't come in it's a surprise !"

Amy blinked and stood there confused. She blushed lightly as she thought maybe Kai liked her the same way she liked him. She stood there for a long time trying to sort this out. Soon Kai came out of the kitchen and looked at her. She smiled and he walked over to the table and pulled the chair out for her. She sat down and blushed looking at the table. Kai had brought out the food he had cooked and set the plates down on the table before he took his seat across from her.

" this is ...great Kai" Amy said as she looked at the food.

Kai smirked and started to eat and Amy also dug in. By the 7:00pm Kai and Amy had already retreated upstairs. Kai moved his things in to Amy's room since Rath and Tala were taking over his room. As the evening continued the two grew tired and they laid down on Amy's bed. Kai looked at the ceiling and soon felt something on him. As he looked down he noticed Amy was curled up close to him, she was sleeping and he smiled placing an arm around her he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Snowed In

That Night

The wind howled outside of the cabin yet neither Kai or Amy woke from their sleep.

Snow was falling outside and it started to pile up. Tala was first through the door followed by Rath then the others. As he tried to shut the door the wind continued to work against him by pushing it open. Everyone soon pushed the door closed and Tyson locked it.

" that storm came on so fast..." Rei said as he took off his shoes.

" yeah...it was cold!" Dichi complained.

The others agreed and Jo soon stopped and looked around seeing no lights were on and there was no sign of Kai or Amy. She looked at the clock to see it was only 11:23pm . She took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kai? Amy? Are you guys here?" she called out.

The other soon joined in and tried to find Kai and Amy. When the lower level of the cabin had been checked, they all went upstairs. Every room except Amy's was checked and then their eyes fell on her door. Jo walked over and opened the door and froze as the dim light that was on in the hall shone in to show two figures on the bed.

Everyone looked in to the room and watched as Jo walked over and lifted the blanket. She then turned and smiled walking back out.

" they weren't naughty as far as I can tell." she said and started back down the stairs.

The others slowly followed her down, yet Tala had to stop. He looked at Rath and quickly grabbed her before she could jump on the two. She blinked and complained but soon stopped and smiled up at him. Tala shut the door then walked downstairs with Rath at his side. When they arrived in the living room they noticed Tyson place a bottle on the ground then smiled.

" who's willing to play?" he asked and everyone except Tala raised their hands.

Rath elbowed Tala and he raised his hand then sat down in the circle. As the game started the first spinner was Rei who luckily got Jo. He kissed her and blushed lightly before Dichi took his turn. The bottle spun around and stopped on Tyson. Both froze, Jo and Rath smiled.

"No excuses you must kiss whoever it lands on!" they both yelled.

The two quickly kissed then back away with disgusted looks on their faces. The game continued and by time it ended the guys were all disgusted. Rei, Tyson, Max and Dichi all went to their rooms while Jo cleaned up. A few minutes later Tala and Rath left for their bed room. Jo sat there alone and looked out the window at the snow and she sighed softly.

Jo left the living room at 2 am and went upstairs. She crawled in to her bed and slowly fell asleep. All night the snow continued to fall and the wind blew harder. A howling noise could be heard and the cabin creaked slightly but no one woke. For the rest of the night the snow continued to pile up and when the sun finally rose , the snow had trapped everyone in the cabin.

Kai slowly woke as he felt somewhat cold. He opened his eyes and looked to see Amy was gone. Fear shot through him for a moment then he calmed himself down. He slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room. He looked around then shivered as a cold breeze blew past him. He looked towards the secret stairs that led to the roof and noticed snow sitting on them. Walking over to them he looked up to see the door was open. He started up them ignoring the cold. As he arrived on the roof he saw Amy. She stood in the snow shivering slightly as she looked around.

" why are you out here?" he asked walking over to her

" there is no way to get out of the cabin but those stairs..." she replied looking at him

Kai looked at all the snow in amazement. From where he stood it looked so deep. He stood by Amy but before he spoke he noticed her shiver again. Shaking his head he led her back down the stairs and to the bed room. Amy continued to shiver her body numb but for some reason she really didn't care. Her eyes were on Kai as he wrapped a blanket around her trying to warm her frozen body.

He looked so worried yet never would admit to that. As his mouth opened so he could speak Jo ran in to the room and smiled tackling him.

"Big brother! Your awake!" she yell and Kai tried to rid himself of her, " oh I should of took a picture ...you and Amy looked so cute together!" she said laughing and soon let go of Kai and sat on the bed looking at Amy.

" what...t-time did you...g-guys get home?" Amy asked.

" um...I don't remember...we came in and looked for you two then found you guys here." Jo looked at Kai who was now glaring at her, " I ...should be going now..." she stood up and left the room.

" annoying..." Kai said then looked at Amy who smiled.

" she's your sister" Amy laughed

"..I know..." he said and sighed laying down on the bed.

Amy pulled the blankets closer around her and slowly stopped shivering. She laid down by Kai and soon cuddled closer to him . Closing her eyes she blushed lightly, soon feeling Kai's arm wrap around her. She was pulled closer and smiled. Little did either of them know, but they were about to be interrupted by Rath.

Rath snuck in to the room then pounced landing on both Kai and Amy and she laughed

"WINNER!" she struggled to keep the two on the bed.

"Rath!" Kai yelled

"Ow my stomach ! Your crushing me!" Amy complained.

The 3 continued to struggle and soon Rath was thrown off the bed . She hit the ground with a loud thud . As Kai and Amy sat up Tala walked in to the room and looked at the two.

" have you seen..." Tala looked down to see Rath on the ground " ...never mind.."

Tala helped his girlfriend up and helped dust her off. Kai stood and stretched looked at the two then at Amy.

" well I going to get to work with my chores ." Kai left the room soon followed by Tala.

Rath stood there and looked at Amy and smiled.

" ok now that their gone...tell me about the other night" Rath said and sat down beside Amy.

" well you guys left...Kai told me to have a relaxing bath...so I did and when I went back down stairs there was a romantic dinner...we ate then well ..." she stopped and smiled " the rest of the night was just great"

Rath sat there confused then smirked. She crossed her arms and waited hoping for more. But nothing new came. Amy looked at her and soon both of them started to laugh.

"My first date with Tala was great dinner and a movie" Rath said half laughing.

" that sounds like fun."

" it was ...because the whole time Tala couldn't talk and he was so nervous...I thought boys were suppose to be brave" Rath said and smiled at Amy

Amy nodded and stood letting the blanket drop back on to the bed she walked out of the room , followed by Rath. As they walked down the stairs Jo's voice caught their attention.

" we need new jobs cause the doors are stuck...and Tala and Rath are here...what if the girls cooked and the guys had clean up?" she asked

"There's a problem with that" Tyson said then continued " Kai's a good cook "

"yeah..so..." Jo said.

Amy and Rath walked in to the kitchen and listened as Rei pointed out something.

" its not really fair to push the good cooks in to a job that isn't a good choice for them" Rei said

"and moving Kai to clean up might mean bad food" added Dichi.

" well then keep Kai as cook along with us girls" Amy said and smirked

" that's a good idea...I'm willing to clean as long as I get a good meal" Tala said and Tyson agreed.

" then its settled we'll cook with Kai's help" Rath said smiling.

As the others agreed everyone set to work.


	5. Long time but Let it Rip!

Kai didn't seem to argue with the cooking part. Although he had to cook beside Jo and Rath, he could still keep an eye on Amy. To him the kitchen seemed crowded with the other 3 there. Amy was beside him at the stove, while Jo was preparing her specialty. Rath had been told to make coffee, hot chocolate ,and tea for the others.

Meanwhile the others had headed upstairs and started to clean, but Max and Tyson had other ideas of what to do.

" what if we like tricked them in to a truth or dare match? Would that work?" Max asked

" no ...she'll make me sick again..." Tyson said

" well then don't pick dare"

" what are you two talking about?" Rei asked walking over

"um playing truth or dare" Max and Tyson both said in unison

Tala and Dichi had also come over and listened to this. As the talk of truth or dare continued, they all soon came up with a plan. Something that would embarrass Kai and Amy so much. Tyson laughed and commented on how much he liked this plan.

An hour passed and soon everything was done. As the group gathered around for their food, many comments were made and everyone smiled. Amy looked at all her friends and smirked. She had never actually thought that having all these people here would actually cheer her up. She only wished all her friends could fit in to the cabin.

The meal went by with laughter and many jokes. Kai had been pulled aside by Jo and they spoke about a few things before sitting down with their friends again. Amy had looked out the window a few times but the sun didn't shine through, soon she thought about something and smiled running up stairs. The group sat there and soon everyone stood and followed her upstairs.

Amy grabbed her beyblade and walked out of her room holding it in her hand. A small smile on her face told them all what she wanted to do. Smiles appeared on everyone's face as they quickly pulled out their beyblades, but one question remained. Where would they let it rip?

Amy soon answered that as she walked back down stairs and in to a small library that was located near the back of the cabin.

" ok now I know that it isn't really safe to do this inside but we have no choice so two on two matches will be held ...anyone not want to participate?" she asked and both Jo and Tala raised their hands.

" I'm sitting this out...I'm not going against Kai or Rei.."Jo said.

"I don't want to face Rath." Tala said and sat down.

Rath looked at Tala then at Amy.

"Can I count that as a win then?" she asked and Amy shook her head. " oh ...damn I could of been a point ahead!"

Kai set up his launcher and blade and stood ready. He didn't care who he was up against but soon he looked at Rei.

" are you ready Rei?" he asked and Rei quickly got ready

"yes " he replied.

Amy, Tyson, and Dichi all sat down beside Tala and Jo as the battle was about to begin.

" ok guys be careful" Max said and smiled " ok 3...2...1"

"Let it rip!" Kai and Rei yelled in unison.

Their beyblades were launched and quickly started to attack each other. In both their minds Rei and Kai knew they had to win. Kai looked at Rei and frowned slightly and Rei smirked. Their battle continued for a long time and soon a blade went soaring past Max's head. The dust that the beyblades had created settled and Drigger was still spinning. There was a moment of silence before the others cheered for Rei.

The next battle also seemed to drag on. Tyson was up against Dichi and both weren't backing down. As the battle raged on Amy looked at Max. She was up next and he was her challenger. She had a strange feeling as she looked at her beyblade. For some reason she felt like her bit beast was against her. Tyson soon finished his match and Amy readied her launcher and then placed her beyblade on it.

Max stood ready watching her and soon both listened as Rath counted down. As they let it rip Amy soon froze for a moment. She felt it now, she couldn't really explain it but the cool sensation seemed to freeze her body . Her right arm became numb and she growled. Draciel attacked forcing Soren back. As the two dragged the match on Kai and Tala knew that something wasn't right.

" look at her ...she's only moving her left arm...its like she can't move that much on her right.." Tala said softly to Kai

"if it gets worse...I'm going to stop it" Kai said ready to cut in

What happened next shocked them all. No one had actually seen Amy's bit beast but as the dragon like creature was unleashed the amazement spread through all that watched. Soren looked a lot like Dragoon, but on its back were pheinox wings. Also heavy armour and tiger like claws were visible on soren. The beast looked at Max the attacked Draciel was sent flying in to a wall and stopped spinning . Amy could still not feel her right arm . Soren returned in to the blade and stopped spinning. Amy walked over and picked up her blade then sat down .

She was congratulated for her victory and Rath looked at her, then at Tala. She wanted to beyblade but the look on Tala's face told her something wasn't right. She followed his gaze to Amy and blinked . Rei walked back out in ready position and called for Rath to get ready so she did. Rath and Rei went to battle and the match was over in no time. Rath smirked and picked up her blade.

"That's 1 point for me and Rei's out! Who's next?" Rath yelled and Tyson stood up.

"Lets go" Tyson said smirking.

" well you two continue...Amy's sitting out the rest of this game...she can't even move her arm..." Kai said walking with Amy out of the room and up to the room.

" well the two love birds are gone for a while ...anyone want a drink?" Tala asked and the others looked at him confused. " what I smuggled them in when we first arrived"

Rath smiled at the others and nodded. It was obvious she had been part of it . They slowly snuck in to Tyson's room as Rath snuck upstairs to get the drinks. She passed Amy's room twice yet the door was shut. As she arrived back in Tyson's room the others cheered.

"Lets party!" Dichi said and soon was quieted.

The group drank the beers, and coolers giggling in the room. Yet Kai didn't hear them. By now he and Amy had fallen asleep on the bed the sounds of her friends didn't wake them. They slept peacefully as the others drank to their hearts contempt.


	6. Hangover city and Kai's new love?

Later that night

Tyson had passed out on his bed and Dichi stumbled out of the room but passed out on the floor. Max and Tala had passed out on the floor in the room and Rath fell on top of them. Jo had made her way up in to her room before becoming a mess. She had fallen asleep on her bed. The night continued on and soon Rei left to visit Jo. He started up the stairs but upon reaching the top he turned and entered the wrong room.

He laid down beside Kai and smiled softly falling asleep. Amy was on the far end of the bed , she was awake yet stuck in a daydream. As she looked back she could see Kai but Rei was not visible in the darkness. She stood and walked out of the room heading downstairs. Rei remained in the bed by Kai thinking he was Jo, and Kai thought Rei was Amy.

The next Mourning.

Jo walked in to Amy's room ready to wake her brother . She smiled and looked but soon noticed Rei laying there. She screamed and Kai woke up along with Rei who was suffering from a hang over. Kai looked at Rei and his eyes widened.

" Rei what the hell are you doing in my bed!" Kai yelled

" what I thought this was Jo's bed..." Rei said groggily

"WHAT" Kai glared at Rei and knocked him off the bed.

Amy walked in to the room a spoon stuck out of her mouth and she blinked looking at Rei then at Kai. She was confused at first wondering what had happened, then she noticed the freaked out look on Jo's face.

" and I take it I missed something?" she said keeping the spoon in her mouth.

"Rei was in bed with Kai!" cried Jo

" I thought he was you " Kai said pointing at Amy.

"I thought this was Jo's room" Rei said standing up.

" ok...and I have another question...who gave everyone beers and coolers last night? There is a line up for the washroom down stairs...lot of sick people" Amy pulled the spoon out of her mouth and looked at Kai.

" Tala gave us..." Jo stopped and covered her mouth

"Us? You drank!" Kai yelled now really upset

"ummm no" Jo lied and ran from the room

Amy's eyes fell on Rei who slowly walked out of the room and she sighed . She put her spoon back in her mouth and turned to leave but was stopped by Kai.

" hows your arm?" he asked and got out of the bed .

" its ok a little sore but fine.." she looked down the stairs and sighed " I better go clean up...sorry but your going to have to cook alone today...sorry Kai"

"its ok...I'll be down soon." he replied and watched as she left.

Amy walked down stairs and looked around. The smell of vomit disgusted her and the sound of her friends upchucking made her feel sick. Rath laid on the couch groaning , and soon Tala came out of the bathroom and looked at Amy.

"Uh oh..." he said and stepped back

" listen you might act this way when your not beyblading but no drinking in my cabin Got it!" Amy yelled.

The two nodded and Amy started to clean up. She really hated this but it was her place and everyone else wasn't feeling good or they were to busy to help her. Jo had been yelled at by Kai and sent to her room where she stayed for the remainder of the day, only visited by Amy when she brought up food.

" Kai's such a jerk...I can never have fun around him..." Jo said and ate some of her brunch.

" He had the right to do that...besides I didn't drink but I have to clean up after you guys...give him a break... if he didn't do this you'd drink again..." Amy said and sighed" the smell is gone ...but the bottles and stains aren't..."

"Sorry about that..."

" its ok...you relax I'll be back later..." Amy stood and left the room heading back to work on the mess downstairs.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Kai and Amy as they tried to help their friends deal with the hangovers. Rei seemed to be ok but he was still to tired to help out. Max and Tyson slept the whole day while Dichi and Rath complained about it. Tala had drank coffee and returned to his bed for a nap.

By the end of the day Amy had already fallen asleep at the kitchen table while Kai took care of the others. He knew that tomorrow he would deal with everyone.

Rei had actually made himself tea as he tried to get rid of the hang over , but it didn't work. He sat down by Amy and moaned . His head ached and he felt sick but he didn't want to throw up since he knew Amy would get up and clean it up.

Kai walked over and pulled a chair out then sat down. He looked at Rei and Rei could tell he was also exhausted. He started to feel bad and lowered his head slightly

" I'm sorry Kai...it was stupid to drink ..." Rei said

" just don't do it again...with all of you guys like this its really hard to clean up and do everything..." Kai stopped and looked at Amy " I didn't want her to work that hard but she didn't listen to me...all the girls never listen to me..."

" Amy and Jo are people who would never follow your orders its Rath who you have to worry about..." Rei rested his head on the table and sighed

" well I'll go take Amy upstairs and put her in bed...you get some sleep to...the snow should be low enough for you guys to get out and work...and you'll be out there for a long time.." Kai said as he stood.

Kai carefully picked up Amy and walked up the stairs. Rei sighed and stood. He waited until her heard the door upstairs close then he carefully went up. He entered Jo's room and looked at her. She wasn't asleep but he didn't care. He walked over to the bed and laid down. Jo looked at him confused and soon she smirked playing with his hair for a while she soon laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Jo's Problem and Amy's Plan

The next day

Kai had snuck out of bed and made an early wake up call. As the others gathered around

he assigned jobs which were harder then usual. Amy had still been asleep but that didn't matter. Tala, Tyson and Jo had been assigned to go to the store pick up shovels for everyone then shovel out the front of the cabin. Rei, Dichi, and Rath were stuck with back yard shovelling, while Kai and Amy were to clean up inside, keep hot beverages ready and cook.

It had taken a while before the two groups got their shovels and got to work. Kai started up the coffee machine and the kettle before going upstairs to wake up Amy. Amy had gotten up and set to work. She cleaned up before cooking. Kai had left to check on the progress that the others had made.

By now Rei was near the lake yet the snow had hidden the ice from view. He smirked and continued to walk away from the cabin and Rath followed him.

"Hey Rei...why are you out this far?" she asked

" I'm bored and shovelling snow is so boring " he said and stepped out on to the lake.

It only took a few seconds for the ice to crack and send Rei in to the lake. Rath blinked then took off running back to the cabin for help. She returned with everyone and Jo was the first to try and help her boyfriend.

" stay back Jo!" Kai said and stepped out on to the ice making his way towards Rei.

As Kai neared Rei the ice cracked and he stopped looking at his friend who he could tell was tired.

" hang in there Rei" Kai said as he reached out and tried to grab Rei's coat.

Jo was annoyed with Kai telling her what to do . She walked over and shoved him causing him to fall in to the water. The rest of the guys quickly ran to Kai's Aid pushing past Jo , which they soon found was a bad idea. Jo shoved them in and the 3 girls stood there watching as the guys struggled to get out.

They quickly helped everyone out and rushed them back in to the cabin.

"You guys need some manners" Jo said as she got blankets for each one of them.

The phone rang and Amy who had a spoon hanging out of her mouth walked out of the room and over to the phone. By now everyone except Rath and Rei were arguing. Amy picked up the phone on the 3rd ring and smiled.

"Wello?" she said finding it hard to talk with the spoon in her mouth.

" ummm hi Amy is that you?" Kenny asked and Amy smiled taking the spoon out of her mouth

" yes.. Hello Kenny how are you and Hilary I really miss you guys." she said and leaned against the wall and listened to the group arguing .

" we're fine but you wont believe this the BBA is holding another tournament. Its great they need teams of 4 and sign up is it 4 days... sorry for the short notice."

Amy blinked and thought for a moment.

"Kenny can you tell Mr .Dickinson to hold on for us...I have a feeling that the blade breakers might all be together..."

" I'll see what I can do but you have to get back here in 3 days ok?"

"Yeah ok Kenny bye" Amy said and hung up

She put the spoon back in her mouth and walked in to room where her friends were but froze as she listened to their arguments. Most of them were pointed at Jo but she wasn't giving up. She continued to argue back and soon Amy just shook her head and went and sat down waiting for them to all calm down. Many hours passed but the arguing didn't stop. Amy kept the spoon in her mouth then stood and walked away. She went upstairs and in to her room. She soon laid down on her bed and thought to herself

_I'll tell them tomorrow... _slowly she fell asleep.

2 Days Later

No one had spoken since the ice incident. Amy had waited for a while and soon walked out in to the living room where everyone sat. Today she had a different spoon in her mouth. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked at all of them before taking the spoon out of her mouth and clearing her throat to get their attention. As everyone looked at her she smiled.

" there is a BBA tournament in four ...wait...well sign up is like tomorrow I think and then were screw...teams of 4 only ...thank you" she smiled and sat down placing the spoon back in her mouth.

"TOMORROW!" the all yelled and started to rush. All the guys except for Tala rushed to pack their things.

When they had finished they set their things down on the ground and Amy looked at them. Jo stood and frowned

"No one leaves tonight...you don't even have a team...you have 5 people not four!" she said

Tyson looked at the group and sighed

" but who do we get rid of?" he asked

"ichi..." Amy said before taking the spoon out of her mouth " I meant Dichi.."

Dichi looked shock and everyone agreed . Dichi became upset and walked away while Jo ordered the new team to go to bed. Once they were all gone except for Tala, Jo, Rath, Amy went and got Dichi. She smirked and looked at them

" ok this is how its going to work...Tala can you drop us off at my Grandma's house tonight...we need to register. " she smirked and Tala nodded

" wait then who's on our team?" Rath asked

" easy we are going to be the mysterious girls our team consist of You ,Jo, and Dichi plus myself." Amy said smiling

Dichi froze as he looked at them.

"Wait a minute I'm not a girl" he said

" not yet" Jo whispered.

" ok guys pack only a few things...and I'll write the note and mess the place up a little and hurry"

Amy said

Everyone gathered some things and met out at Jo's car. Amy had messed up the cabin a little and wrote a ransom note. She left it on the ground and made her way out. As she arrived at the car the had to push it out of the drive way then start it.

When Tala had finally started the car he headed for home the girls and Dichi all awaiting the tournament. Amy explained everything and soon everyone understood the plan. Tala was not to tell anyone about this or Rath would hurt him.


	8. Mysterious Girls

The next mourning

Kai woke up and to his surprise Amy wasn't there. He became very confused and slowly stood up, but Rei's voice scared him.

"KAI! THE GIRLS ARE GONE!" he yelled.

Kai went down stairs and was stopped as Max, Tyson, and Tala crowded around Rei. Kai walked over and looked at the piece of paper that Rei held. He read it and his eyes widened.

The note said:

_I have taken you girls and I swear they will die if you dare beat us in the tournament. We will win and when we do we will show the world that we are the best! _

_Love_

_The Mysterious Girls_

_ps you better loose_

The guys looked at each other then back at the note. Kai looked around the cabin at the mess and Tala stood there looking worried. The team knew they had to go through the tournament and finally go up against this team to save their friends. Yet something seemed strange to Kai and Rei. They both studied the note as their things were packed. Yet nothing rang a bell to them. They sighed and got in to Tala's vehicle and drove off heading home.

At the registration Desk

Tyson walked along with his team up to the desk they looked around then at the girl at the desk. She had short black hair with red streaks in it. She also wore all black clothing and a strange mask. She was signing up for the tournament when they stopped at the desk. The girl moved back then walked away looking at Kai and she smirked before leaving the building.

"Kai...they are in the tournament look" Tyson said and pointed to the team name " Mysterious girls.."

" don't worry about them ...just sign our team up..." Kai said and looked at the doors that the girl had gone out. _Why did she look so familiar..._

Meanwhile

Jo smiled as Dichi walked out wearing his new pink and white dress. He had on white lacy gloves on and pink high heel shoes along with a gold necklace. His face was red and his arms crossed.

" oh come on Jo ! Did you have to pick this outfit..."

Rath smirked and looked at him.

"Cute" she said before resting her head back on her pillow.

Jo had spoiled the team by renting out a luxury hotel room for the team. Jo got an evil look in her eyes and smiled . She looked at Rath and then grabbed her out fit and walked in to the bath room to put it on. Rath already had her outfit on . She wore a white blouse over a red tank top, black kapris, bandages from her calves down to her ankles , black sandles. Her hair was done up in a pony tail while her bangs hung in front of her eyes. She had on sunglasses and fingerless gloves as well.

Jo came back out in her out fit. Rath had dyed her hair black with pink bangs . She had a black tank top on with pink around the trim. She also had on black shorts with hot pink trim at the bottom. She had on a choker with a ying yang on it . She put on her mask and her black boots.

" ok time for the next part of the transformation."Jo said and Rath stood.

Rath put on a base ball cap then her toque after that she wrapped a white scarf around and pulled it up over her nose and soon slipped on sun glasses.

" ready!" she smirked though it was hidden.

" ok lets go..." Jo said

Dichi put on his pink mask and sighed.

" first you dyed my brown...then...make me wear pink...its to much" Dichi complained.

" yes but your almost done." Rath and Jo said before dragging him out of the hotel room.

A few hours passed before Amy returned. She walked in with a spoon in her mouth and looked around. She took off her mask and walked over to her bed and laid down. She smirked and slowly closed her eyes. She was glad to see the blade breakers were still going to enter because she wanted to take Kai down.

The others came in Dichi holding his ears and tears ran down his face

"That hurt!" he cried out and Jo covered his mouth seeing Amy

"shhh cry baby!" she said and watched as Rath walked away and laid down on her bed

Jo and Dichi went to bed later yet on everyone's mind was the tournament, and each one was so excited .

Amy's Dream

Amy stood in the darkness Tyson stood in front of her. Dragoon and Soren circled each other in the air. Soren roared and Amy covered her ears. There behind her was her team but soon they all disappeared and only Jo remained there. Behind Tyson his team also started to disappear yet Max stood out the most.

"_Die Tyson!_" a voice said and soren went through dragoon and towards Tyson.

In a matter of seconds her friends all fell and something came flying towards her . She screamed and soon everything went dark.

End of Dream

Amy woke up her eyes wide and she looked around then sighed. She looked at the desk

sat across the room from her. And there sat her beyblade . She started to wonder if maybe something was going to happen at the tournament. She sighed and laid back down looking at the ceiling before drifting back off to sleep.

Tournament


End file.
